Hetalia Gakuen Rocks !
by GoldenDarknessSL
Summary: You were recognized as the best singer in your city, and shared your rock'nroll passion with everyone. However, your parents, not being so rich, submitted your inscription in a college called Gakuen Hetalia, which is a male-only school! Saying goodbye to your feminine traits, and your singing passion as well, how will things go in this Academy ?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Gakuen Rocks ! (Hetalia X Reader fiction)

_Friendly reminder that this is actually the first time I've ever put this much effort on a story ;w;_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

You were the best singer in the whole city, people recognized you for your exceptional singing talent and you were kinda proud of it. The best point of this ? You absolutely LOVED Rock'n roll. At first, people were reluctant. But you were able to change their mind and show how cool this music style was, and they accepted it, little by little. You gave prestations every once in a while in bars or wherever you could, and you were appreciated wherever you went. You lived your life by the second and you were really happy doing what you did.

The thing was, even though you showed yourself on stages and sang, and really did enjoy every minute of it, you were, most of the time, doing it for free. Telling yourself you didn't need money to have fun and be happy. Your family, though, never was really rich, but you lived with it. But you never thought of what would be happen because of that..

That night, you were coming back home late, since you were giving a prestation at a bar nearby. It was summer, and there was still a light ray of sun although it was kinda late, and it was still warm enough to go outside at night with a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. A smile floating on your lips, you could hardly be happier. Jumping in a puddle on your way, you giggled. You were, indeed, a really joyful girl enjoying every little things. Yes, even jumping in puddle.

Finally home, you unlocked the door, quietly, not to wake up your parents. You noticed, surprisingly, that the lights were still on, and your mother was sitting in the kitchen, like if she was waiting for you.

- Oh, hello mom, you began. Still awake ?

- Yes darling. I was waiting for you, she replied.

So she was really waiting for you..

- Please take a seat (f/n). We need to talk about something.

Surprised, you hung your handbag on the hook and sat in front of your mother.

- Listen up, (f/n). You know that for a couple months, we were really short on money, right? She started to explain.

- Yeah...? Is there something wrong, mom? Just tell me, I'll understand..

She took a really deep breath, before explaining the whole situation:

- The reason for this, you see... is because your father and I decided to save some money to pay for your college and an appartment. You finished high school last year and we're really, really proud of you. Since we always paid for your education, we thought it was for the best to cut a little bit in our budget for you, sweetheart. We couldn't pay for the best college, but we found an excellent one for you. We're truly, deeply sorry if you don't like it, but that's what the best we could do and...

- Mom, Stop! I'm so grateful for everything ! Why wouldn't I like it ? I'm more than thankful !

She didn't reply and handed you the acceptance letter. You took it, looking your mother in the eyes, really happy that your parents paid for your college even though you didn't ask anything from them.

You ripped off the enveloppe, picking up the important letter inside and reading it:

_Dear (m/n)(l/n),_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are admitted into our (Program choice) into our prestigious Academy, Gakuen Hetalia, beginning September 1__st__. We are eager to help you with your entry into our program. Please feel free to contact our staff if you are in need of more precise informations, and let us know at your earliest convenience whether you will be coming to study with us. We hope you decide to join us and we look forward to hearing from you as to your plans._

_The entire program is very proud to be able to attract so many outstanding scholars like yourself. We look forward to meeting you in September and to developing with you a sound partnership in teaching and learning for your future. ._

_We are all looking forward to meeting you in September!_

_Yours truly,_  
_**[Firstname] [Lastname], Principal of The  
Official Boy-only Hetalia Academy**_

**-** Mom, is that really... You really...?

- We changed your name darling. That was the only way we could get you in this academy...

- But... why a MALE-ONLY Academy ?!

- Please, sweetheart, it's one of the better schools. Your father and I talked about it. It'd be better for you in a all-boy school, since girls tend to be mean sometimes with each other. Don't worry, it'll be alright, and if you don't like it we can still cancel-

- No it's okay. I'll go. Don't worry Mom. I'll make you proud.

You stared at the letter in your hands.

You were accepted. In a boy-only college. How will things go starting September 1? 

* * *

Ch_apter 1 done (: Hope you liked it even though it was very short ! The second chapter is way longer, don't worry!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Discovered

_So you were accepted at this Male-only school called Gakuen Hetalia! How will things go starting September 1st? Just read ! (:  
By the way, for those who maybe don't know, (f/n) is for your first name, and (m/n) is for the male version of your name  
_

* * *

_- 2 months later -_

September 1st has finally arrived. You said goodbye to your long hair, to your women's clothes, and to your makeup. With bandages under to be sure your breasts were hidden, you were now wearing the Gakuen Hetalia uniform, actually a little embarassed. What if someone found out your secret? …

- It will be alright, (f/n). Don't worry darling, said your father driving you to school.

You looked at your backpack, greatly filled with every kind of stuff you'd eventually need once in the school and dorms, before saying:

- But what if... someone happens to recognize me ? Or find out that I'm a girl? What will I do? You replied, somehow worried.

- If you're really careful, nobody would be able to tell you're a girl.

- If you say so...

Your feelings were kinda mixed about this school. You were, indeed, happy that your parents paid for it, but having to crossdress was a major con. And only hanging out with boys? You prefer not to think about it, really.

Finally, the car stopped in front of a building. Your eyes widened, and you hugged your backpack, mouth open. That was Gakuen Hetalia ?! It looked amazingly huge! With all these windows, and bushes and trees and flowers around it was...! 

It was beautiful.

But it was still an Men-only school. Your smiled faded away quickly, remembering this important little detail. 

- We're here darling. Do you like it ? Your father asked, turning to you.

- Dad.. this is really beautiful. Thank you, you said, feeling bad about the lies.

Well it was half a lie. It REALLY was amazing. But you'd have prefer being in a mix college. Not to be stuck crossdressing to fit in.

- I'm happy that it pleases you, (f/n), your dad said, hugging you really tight. He didn't let go for a while, apparently emotive about letting his only daughter go for almost a year in a new school with a lot of strangers.

- He..hey Dad, I'll be alright, you replied, hugging back. I'll come back for summer vacation, you know. And for Christmas as well. Don't worry for me, I'll try to fit in. I'll send you and Mom letters to give you news about how I'm doing, okay?

- Okay darling, he sighed. I know you'll make it. I have faith in you. You're a strong woman after all.

- Thank you.

- Do you have everything now, (f/n)? He asked.

- Yes Dad. I have everything, here ! You said, pointing your backpack. You tried to smile a little bit to give your father hope.

- I wish you the best of luck, (f/n).

- Thank you, Dad, you smiled, hugging him a last time before waving goodbye and going out of the car. 

Today was your new life first's day, As a boy.

Putting one of your backpack's strap on your left shoulder, you started walking in direction of the academy's main entrance. Admiring the view on your way, you never noticed when you bumped into someone, and fell on the ground. 

- Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry! You apologized.

- It's no problem amigo, the young man smiled, giving you his hand so you can stand up. You took it, and couldn't help but blush at the view of the attractive Spaniard-like man.

'' _Don't blush, you're one of them now! That'll only make you look gay and you probably don't want that._'' You thought to yourself.

You cleared your throat,taking a manlier voice, and introduced yourself:

- The name's (m/n).

- And I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A pleasure to meet you, he replied, smiling again. 

''_That smile though. So charming and so cute!_'' You fangirled inside. ''_Nononono stop that right now! You can't think like that. You are now a BOY._'' 

- Uh, well, would it bother you to show me where the School's administration is ? I need to pick up some papers and my dorm key since I'm new and stuff, you asked.

- No problemo! Just follow me ! 

You then proceeded to walk besides Antonio, looking at him from time to time. Gosh, he was cute, you needed to admit. 

- So, he began talking, Where are you from, (m/n) ? This is your first year at Hetalia Gakuen, si?

- Si, uh, yeah.. yes it is. And I'm from (City name), you informed him, kinda glad that this guy was cute AND nice with you.

- Oh it's interesting! And I hope you'll like it here, it's a great college, you see ! 

'' _This smile again.'_' You noticed. He really seemed like a cheerful guy.

''_Like me before entering this school'_', you thought. 

- Is there something wrong ? Antonio asked, looking worried. 

You probably looked depressed right now, thinking about how you used to be in the past. But not to make worry the Spaniard anymore, you replied: 

- Yeah, don't worry Tony. I think I just already miss my old friends from my old school. But hey, I'll make some more here, so it's not such of a big deal I guess.

- It's a nice way to think Amigo ! And I'm sure your friends will do great in their new school as well, don't you think?

- Yeah, you're right. 

At this instant, you noticed you were now at the school's office, thanks to Antonio. You thanked him and before leaving you alone, he said : 

- If you want to see me again amigo, I'm in room 123 ! Or maybe we'll se again in some classes, who knows? Adios then, see you later ! 

And he left. And you surprised yourself looking at his butt. Which made you blush. 

- Can I help you with something, young man? Asked the secretary.

You explained her your situation, that you were a new student in this school, and showed her your acceptance letter as a proof. She handed you your classes' schedule, your dorm key and some other important papers. You thanked her and headed to find your room. 

'_'Room 122. Hey, it's right next to Antonio's! Maybe I'll go see him on the way_.'' You thought.

While thinking about the young man, you tried walking around, but it wasn't an easy task with your hands full and your backpack on only one shoulder. When you finally found where the dorms were, you dropped all your books and papers on the floor by accident, without being able to reach your room. So close, yet so far.

- Crap.. ! You said to yourself, picking up your mess. On fours on the ground, you noticed another hand helping you. You lifted your head to notice a messy blonde boy with thick eyebrows and impressive deep emerald eyes. He has a certain charm, and it was really kind from him to help you. 

- Are you alright, lad ? He asked you. 

''_A British accent. How sweet._'' 

- Uh, yeah, I'm alright dude. Don't worry for me. Thanks for helping though, you said.

- But it's no problem. And you are... ? I don't remember seeing your face around, he noticed, staring at you with his pretty eyes of his.

- I'm (m/n). (m/n)(l/n). You said.

- I'm Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, (m/n). If you ever need help with something else, just ask me. I'm the Student Council president, after all. It is my job to help any students in need.

- Yeah, actually Arthur, if you could help me dropping my stuff in my room, I'd be really thankful. If it doesn't bother you, of course, you asked him, trying not to blush once again.

- It does not bother me at all. Where is your room?

- Um, lemme see.. if I remember correctly, it's room 122.

- Room 122 ? If I'm right then, you're rooming with the Beilschmidt brothers, Arthur informed you. They're both Germans, but be careful with the older one. I don't really like him. Gilbert is his name.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, uh... I'll remember that, you repeated. 

And there you were. Room 122. The simple, wooden door, was decorated with a gold panel with your three names written on it.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
Ludwig Beilschmidt.  
(m/n)(y/n)_

- There you are, (m/n), Arthur said, giving you all of your stuff. Just knock, or unlock the door, as you wish. If you ever need something, my room number is 156. Either I'll be here, or in my classes, or in the Student Council room. You should be able to find me easily.

- Thank you, Arthur. See ya later, I guess.

- Yes, see you later. Have a nice day. 

And on this, he left. You looked at the door a few seconds, didn't know if you should either knock or unlock by yourself. After around a minute or two later, you decided to knock if there was somebody. No answer. You then looked for your key, and unlocked the door. Opening it, you examined the room.  
You were now alone, in a big room, well decorated, with three simple beds, a giant wardrobe to put everyone's clothes. The Germans brothers pinned a flag of their colours on their side of the room. Other than that, your room had a window hidden by beige curtains, and even had its own bathroom.

Looking around a little bit more, you tried looking in the bathroom if there was anyone, but you were definitely alone. You closed the door behind you, and started putting your clothes in the wardrobe, and your stuff in the bathroom, while singing (and making sure nobody heard you,since you sang with you woman voice).

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted.  
No silent prayer for faith-departed.  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

_It's my life, it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life_

Moving around the room, still emptying your bag, you kept on :

_This is for the one who stood their ground_  
_For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down_  
_Tomorrow's gettin harder make no mistake_  
_Luck ain't even lucky gotta make your own breaks_

_It's my life, it's now or never_  
_I ain't gonna live forever_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_My heart is like an open highway_  
_Like Frankie said I did it my way_  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_  
_It's my life!_

And right when you were hitting your last note, somebody opened the door. A tall, blonde, muscular man with piercing blue eyes was staring at you from head to toes.

- …. You're a girl? 

* * *

_Tu-duh-duuuh! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it, if so, please leave a review, it'd be really appreciated_ (:


End file.
